Lovestruck
by grettama
Summary: People said that unplanned moments were better than the planned ones. A birthday fic for Nico di Angelo. Happy birthday, Death Boy!


The first time Will Solace set his eyes on Nico di Angelo, he had this sudden urge to run towards the kid, hug him tight, protect him from all the cruel things in the world, and never let him go. But he didn't do that. He hesitated instead.

But since that, he couldn't ever able to get Nico off of his mind. 24/7.

The second time Will saw the kid, the urge was a little bit different. He still had the tendency to hug Nico tightly, but that time, his attention also focused on Nico's lips. He wanted to kiss it so badly, and just tell him that he loved him.

But then again, Will didn't do that. He hesitated, and tried to fight the urge. Years he tried, but in the end, he still failed.

So the third time he saw Nico after the Gaea was defeated, he gave in. He gave in to the urge. But no, he still took it slowly. He didn't want to afraid the Death Boy. The first step he took was to make Nico stay in the Half Blood Camp. And only gods knew how happy he was when it worked.

And now, after a few months and his relationship with Nico could be called as 'friends', he was ready to take the second step. Today was Nico's birthday. When he woke up that morning, he promised himself that he at least must be able to make Nico laughed—because eventhough they were friends, Nico still didn't laugh that much. He only let out a very slight smiles—and in order to do that, Will already planned everything the night before. He just hoped his plan worked

But unfortunately, the plan didn't work at all. Will already tried his best to make Nico laughed all day long, but the best he could do only make the son of Hades let out his usual slight and simple smiles. And that was not enough for Will. He already told funny stories, flirted furiously with him with his puniest pick up lines, did dumb acts and everything else that came up to Will's mind, but the son of Hades stayed stoic and gloomy.

When the sun was set while Will and Nico sat side by side at the edge of the lake and throwing pebbles, Will was so frustrated.

"I give up!" Will screamed suddenly, made Nico looked at him with confused look.

"What?" he asked.

Will let out a long sigh. "You know, I already tried everything I could think of to make you enjoyed the day and had fun, but apparently I failed. Big time."

Nico looked confused. "Who said I didn't enjoy it?" he asked back, but then his confused look was replaced with a more confused look, "But… why?" he asked again, "I noticed that you tried too hard today and made fun of yourself instead, but I wonder… why?"

This time, Will was the one who looked confused. He looked back at Nico and blinked with disbelief. "Seriously, Nico?"

Nico just shook his head, still didn't understand.

"Today is your birthday!" said Will, and laughed desperately. "You didn't even remember that?"

Nico froze for a few seconds, then stuttered, "No… I-I… Wow. I don't know that you even know my birthday."

Will smiled proudly. "Don't underestimate me, Death Boy."

Nico smiled softly, caused Will's heart to skip a beat. _Damn, this boy is a hot damn and I bet he didn't even realize it. So beautiful_. Will cleared his throat, didn't want to be caught staring too long and looked away while searching in his pocket.

"Here," Will said after he found what he was looking for, "A birthday present. I made it by myself. Happy birthday, Death Boy."

Will stretched out a black bracelet made of a little skulls to Nico. The younger boy reached to it in an awe.

"Will…."

"I know it's not much," Will smiled and shrugged. "But I hope you like it."

"Are you kidding? I love it!" said Nico, hurriedly put the bracelet on. "How did you even manage to carve the skulls these small?" Nico asked. He looked at Will directly with his glowing dark eyes, and it hypnotized Will, so bad.

Will couldn't even move an inch. He couldn't think straight. He just looked back at Nico's eyes, leaned forward, tried to kiss Nico, but gladly, he stopped just in time before he did something he would regret. He didn't even know whether Nico was into boys or not. He didn't want to risk their friendship.

Will tried his best to reason with himself, took a deep breath and tried to look away from Nico's eyes. But before Will could manage to lean backwards to keep himself at healthy distance with Nico, Nico suddenly scooped his face with his both hands, leaned forward and planted a deep kiss in Will's lips.

For a second, Will thought his heart stopped beating. When he could finally grasped into reality, he reciprocated the kiss. _Oh gods,_ thought Will. Nico's lips were as soft and addictive as he thought. When Nico finally pull away, they both were panting so hard and still couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

"Sorry," said Nico when his breath was back to normal, "I didn't think—"

"It's fine," cut Will and smiled softly. He could still feel Nico's lips on his. "I reciprocated the kiss, didn't I?"

Nico's dark eyes still fixated on him. "So, you…?"

Will nodded. "Yes, I do. It's been a while now. Even _more_ than a while, I think."

Nico still looked at him, but suddenly he laughed. And Will swore that it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his entire life.

"And here I am, thought that I only imagined things between you and me," said Nico in between his laughter.

"I did flirt with you a lot," Will said, still enjoying Nico's laughter.

Nico chukled. "I didn't want to get my hopes up too high, you know?"

Nico had stopped laughing now, but the smile still there in his face. "It's the best birthday ever. Thanks, Will."

Will smiled back. "As long as you happy. And you should laugh more, you know. I love it."

Nico was actually blushing this time. He played his new bracelet nervously, and that made Will chuckled. "So you can actually blush too."

Nico just punched Will's arm playfully and laughed, "Shut up!"

"Make me, then," responded Will, and once again, let Nico kissed him.

People said that unplanned moments were better than the planned ones. _Yeah, right_, thought Will. _Like how you never planned to fall in love, but you did_.

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan**

Un-beta ed yet. Forgive me. OTL.

(Originally posted at Ao3. January 28, 2015)


End file.
